Talk:Strategy, Tips, and Tricks/@comment-91.113.117.6-20150122000415
Hi! There is not really a best hero in this game. especially the new heroes (dread night and following heroes) have same properties with the only difference that the later heroes cost more gold, but also do more damage. At the point when you can afford 1 lvl in Dread Knight, he is the best. And he stays the best until he is lvl 100. But since he doesn`t get further damage multiplyers until lvl 200, some of the early heroes provide more damage for their cost (Treebeast, Brittany, Ivan, Samurai, Forest seer). But that doesnt mean that you have to upgrade the early ones, because if the game is progressing fast enough (max speed) then you can just upgrade Dread Knight until he becomes one of the best heroes again when he reaches lvl 1175. At that time you already could have afforded 675 levels for Atlas, but Atlas is only stronger than Dread Knight from lvl 1-100 and then his power drops in the same way as described for Dread Knight before. To get a good progress upgrade DK to lvl 1225, then the next hero (Atlas) to 725. After that you give 25 levels in DK and then 25 in Atlas. When Atlas reaches 1225 then you upgrade Terra to 725 and upgrade Atlas and Terra in the same way. When Terra gets lvl 1225, you upgrade Phthalo to 725 and so on... If progress starts to slow down then you are close to the end, but If your second hero of the two that you are upgrading is close to lvl 975 (for example Phthalo) then you can boost your progress speed for a last time by buying one lvl for the hero that comes 2 heroes after the one at lvl 975 (in this case Lilin) and you can hold that speed until that hero becomes lvl 100. And now maybe you see why it is far not optimal to give all the gilds to one hero. And why it is not good to level only one hero at a time (consider, as long as you are progressing at max speed, it doesn't matter what and how you upgrade/gild, but with good strategy you can hold max speed for longer time). For everyone who needs explanation: With each level, the heroes get the same amount of damage added, and every 25 lvl they get a 4x multiplyer (there are exceptions, see wiki), but the cost for one level doubles every 10 levels. thats why the damage/cumulative gold value is decreasing with higher hero levels. If we consider a new account with no ancients, no achievments, no hero sould and no gilds, then Terra at level 1225 would do 6.278e88 dps for a total cost of 1.414e107 gold and Phthalo at lvl 725 would do 9.958e88 dps for 2.871e107 gold. In total thats 1.624e89 dps for 4.285e107 gold. If you would spend this amount of gold only on Terra, you could afford 1241 levels dealing 6.360e88 dps (thats 2.55 times less damage). If you spend all the money on Phthalo you could afford 730 levels dealing 1.002e89 dps (thats 1.62 times less damage). So at this point Phthalo would be the better choice (=better hero) but it is way more efficient if you level more heroes at the same time and keep them in the same price/damage range. And thats the same with gilds!!! one gild gives +50% (without ancient), two gilds give +100%. So 2 gilds on one hero double its damage. With 4 gilds the hero gets +200% and thats only 3 times the initial damage or an 1.5x increase compared to 2 gilds (but the number of gilds has doubled). Lets take the example above. If you only level terra and put all 4 gilds on him, you get 1.908e89 dps (4 gilds at lvl 1241), for Phthalo you would get 3.006e89 dps (4 gilds at lvl 930), but if you level them both as described above and give 2 gilds on both of them you get 3.248e89 dps. Thats a bit less than what you would get if you level both heroes but place all 4 gilds on phthalo, but the reason for that is Terra being cheaper (half the cost) and also doing less damage. This changes when you do the next 25 level upgrades because you upgrade the cheaper hero of the two first. And then you would miss the gilds on Terra, so splitting of the gilds is more efficient. The answer to your question (finally). To farm the highest amount of souls you would have to change your gilds all the time during game from the point on where its not going with max speed, gilding the heroes you are using at that time, and when you get to the next hero, place the gilds from the first gilded on that one. But if you don't want to do that, find out which hero is the first one that needs gilds to keep up with max speed, put some gilds on him and increase the number of gilds for every following hero. I have my gilds starting at Terra until Cadmia, with the number of gilds approximately doulbling each hero.